Harry Potter & his 6th year
by Wilma O'Malley
Summary: Harry goes through his 6th year at Hogwarts wondering how he could save the wizarding world, and save his best friends. HHr
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my very first fanfiction story. I would like to know what you think about it. I want the positive and the negative (and when I mean negative, I don't mean things like, "this sucks. you suck." I want to know what it is that you don't like specifically, so I will know what to fix later on another story.) And I couldn't think of a clever title for the story so I'm just keeping it Harry Potter & his 6th year. If you can come up with something better, by all means help me. This picks up after year 5.

This is a H/Hr story. If you are into the R/Hr stories, this isn't for you. I'm not going to portray Ron horrible. He is going to be a main character. It's mainly going to be the three of them, with random characters thrown in. Couples are: H/Hr, R/LL, G/DM. (I don't really like Ginny, so I'm going to have her be with Draco so they can plot their evil schemes together haha.)

Summery: Harry goes through his 6th year at Hogwarts wondering how he could save the wizarding world, and save his best friends.

­Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is purely entertainment purposes.­­­­­

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Another Summer at the Dursley's**

Harry Potter sat on his bed thinking of his years past. These past 5 years have been somthing else. In his first year he saved the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort, and saw Ron fall from a chess piece. Second year he found the Chamber of Secrets and killed a basilisk and saved Ginny from Tom Riddle. Not to mention, Hermione was petrified. Third year he discovered that he had a godfather and saved him from dementors. Fourth year he was entered in the Tri-Wizards Tournament and saw Cedric die in the hands of Voldemort. And fifth year was the worst of them all. Umbridge came and made his life hell, then he saw (and seriously believed) that Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries being tourtured by Voldemort. Come to find out it was a trick. Voldemort killed Sirius and had his death-eater followers hurt his friends. Especially Hermione.

_'How could I do that to Hermione? She told me it was a trap but all I did was yell at her and almost get her killed. Some friend I am.' _Harry thought.

Since that night, Harry knew that he cared for Hermione alot more than he ever imagined, but he wasn't going to let anyone know that.

Sitting on his bed, he let his thoughts consume him. It was about 9 o'clock in the morning. Once again, Harry didn't go to sleep, afraid that he would have another 'dream' and that something would happen. He realized that in a few minutes the Dursleys would yell for him to come down and make them breakfast. Getting up from his bed, he moved over to Hedwig's cage and opened it. He let her out and fly around outside.

'_I wish I could fly around all day with no worries,' _thought Harry. _'Then I wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort, or anyone else dying. I wish it would all just go away.'_

"HARRY! COME DOWN HERE AND GET BREAKFAST STARTED!" he heard his uncle yell. Harry broke away from his thoughts and went downstairs.

"Don't make us wait this long again. Dudley need nourishment to grow big and strong, don't you my little champ?" Petunia said.

_'He's already big. He needs to just stop eating for a year.'_ Harry thought to himself. He giggled slighty at this.

"What are you smirking at?" Vernon asked, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Nothing, sir." replied Harry.

"Good. Now quit goofing off and make us food. I swear Petunia, you'd think that atleast at his freak school they'd teach them to do what they are told." Vernon told his wife. She nodded dumbly.

_'You'd think at my school they'd let me do magic on you, too. But they do have some consideration for prat muggles like you.'_ Harry thought. He wanted more than anything to leave this house, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"HARRY! YOU'RE BURNING THE TOAST!" yelled Petunia. Harry quickly took the toast out of the toaster and put them on a plate. He served the plate to Dudley.

"Here you go, Dudley. Get _big_ off this." Harry said, handing it to Dudley.

"I'm not eating this rubbish! You make me something edible." Dudley whined. Harry just rolled his eyes and served the rest of the breakfast to his aunt and uncle.

"Daaaaaad! Make Harry fix me something else!" Dudley complained.

"I'm not making anything else for him. He can fix him something himself." Harry said.

"Now you listen here, boy. I've tolerated you since the day you arrived here. I didn't have to take you in, but I did it out of the goodness of my heart. Now, I do not consider you a family member. I consider you a guest. And as a guest, you need to abide by my rules, and you do as we tell you. If Dudley wants more food, you fix him more food. Do you understand me?" Vernon rasped out.

Harry was not in the mood to challenge him right now, because of his lack of sleep, so he did what Vernon asked of him. He fixed more food for Dudley, then went up to his room. He walked over to his bed to sit on it when he noticed a letter. It was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Hey! I realized that I haven't written to you in a while, so I decided to now. How are you? Oh, that was a stupid question. Look, I'm not good with emotion, but if you need someone to talk to just so they could listen, you can talk to me._

_Now I've asked my mum and dad if you and Hermione could come over this summer and they said yes. My mum figured that you wanted out of that hell hole so she said you are more than welcome over here. There isn't much to do, but we could play quiditch or something._

_And I have something to tell you. If you haven't already known, I had a crush on Hermion_e. _But the more I thought about it, the more I realize that I DON'T have a crush on her. We aren't anything alike and I think the only reason I liked her was because she was my only real girl friend and it was just normal to kind of fancy her. Besides, anyone and their mum would see that she fancies you. She cares alot about you. And get this, Loony Lovegood sent me a letter and we've been writing back and forth. She's not that bad. She real cute actually. But don't tell anyone I think so._

_Well anyways, we are coming to get you on your birthday (part of your gift is to get you away from them), so be ready. We don't care if the muggles let you go or not. We'll just let Fred and George handle it again, haha._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry read the letter twice before laying it down on his desk. He was never more happy with Ron than he was now. He thought of the letter in his head and broke down every section to think about it. He was glad that Ron was willing to help Harry with his problems and he would make sure to talk to Ron. And he couldn't believe that he actually has a crush on Luna. He always knew that Luna liked Ron, but this was just to classic. Harry thought that they would match quite well with eachother. Then he thought of Hermione. '_Anyone and their mum would see that she fancies you.'_ If Ron see's it, then anyone would see it, right? He was glad that Ron didn't like Hermione anymore, but he still was on the fence with it. He liked Hermione, but did she _really_ like him? He would just have to wait and see.

_'She hasn't written me once this summer. Maybe she just doesn't know what to say.'_ Harry thought of Hermione and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Today was the day that Ron was coming to get him. He had his stuff packed and he was ready to get out of there. The Dursley's did not like the idea of Ron coming to get him, but if it was to get rid of Harry, they would let it happen.

Harry sat on his bed waiting. He couldn't wait to go to the burrow and see everyone. He loved the Weasley's a great deal, and he wanted more than anything to live with them. Harry then heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Harry, your freak friends are here. Hurry up and get out of here." Vernon said.

"Gladly." Harry replied.

Harry grabbed his things and went to the front door. He didn't even wait for Ron and Mr. Weasley to get to the front door before Harry walked out and greeted them. He didn't see the point to saying bye to the Dursley's.

"Hey Ron, hey Mr. Weasley." Harry said.

"Hey, mate. Are you ready to go?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Harry. Are you sure you got everything? We could go in and make sure." Mr. Weasley said. He wanted to go inside and see all the muggle stuff but Harry wanted to get far away from this place as possible.

"No, I got everything. My robes and school supplies are in my trunk, my wand is in my pocket, I've got Hedwig's cage, and Hedwig is going to meet us there." Harry replied.

"Okay, Harry. Let's get you to the burrow to see everyone." Mr. Weasley said, leading Harry to the Ford Angelia.

"We were going to fly it over here, but mum had a fit. Thought she wasn't going to stop lecturing, actually." Ron commented. This made Harry laugh.

"We should be there in about 2 hours. Hermione is already there. She's hanging out with Ginny. She wanted to come with us to get you but Ginny pitched a fit. Ginny hasn't been herself lately. I guess it's girl stuff. But anyways, we will find something to do, Harry. I promise." Ron told him.

Harry smiled as he looked out the window, awaiting the place he truely called home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter 2.

I made a few mistakes in the first chapter. I misspelled quidditch.

And a big thank you to my first reviewer kandy123654. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Hanging at the Burrow**

Harry and Ron sat in the back seat discussing what they did during the summer.

"I helped Fred and George with their joke shop. I worked there part time. It was a lot of fun watching them test their jokes on each other. Fred was accidentally turned into a monkey. It was hilarious." Ron told Harry.

"Heh. What happened when Fred was turned back to normal?" Harry asked.

"Fred made George's nose disappear. He couldn't smell anything for 4 days." Ron replied.

"Oh, well remind me not to use any of their stuff." Harry said, laughing.

"Boys, we are here." Mr. Weasley told them.

The Burrow looked just as Harry remembered. It was still tall and rickety, but had a warm and welcoming feel to it. The grass was ankle deep and the Weasley's didn't seem to care. That is what Harry loved about the Weasley's. It didn't matter to them if things were messy. They cared about the family itself, not the appearance of their house. Harry and Ron got out of the car and got Harry's things. They walked inside to Ginny and Hermione fighting.

"Do you think that what you say is going to change my decision, Hermione? The point you're making is ridiculous." Ginny yelled to Hermione.

"Ginny listen to me. Think of your family. Think of yourself. He isn't good for you!" Hermione countered back.

Ginny then noticed Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley standing at the door. "I'm not discussing this any farther. Especially with you." And with that, Ginny stormed up stairs. Hermione turned around and gave the people standing at the door a fake grin.

"Harry, I'm so glad you are here. I've missed you terribly." Hermione ran and gave Harry a hug. She let Harry go and turned to Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"Did you have a pleasant drive?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Hermione, what was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little spat. Nothing to worry about." Hermione replied.

"Who was she talking about?" Ron questioned.

"No one. Look I don't think I should talk about it. It's just between us girls." Hermione told Ron. Ron dropped it, but the answer didn't satisfy him completely.

"Well, Harry. You go put your stuff in Ron's room and I'll tell Mrs. Weasley that we are here and that she can get started with dinner." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry grabbed his stuff and him, Ron and Hermione walked up to Ron's room. Harry layed his stuff on the floor and sat in his bed. Hermione and Ron sat on Ron's bed.

"Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I guess it was good considering I was at the Dursley's." Harry replied.

"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't write to you. I didn't know what to say and I was afraid that if I said the wrong thing, I would hurt your feelings." Hermione admitted. She was afraid that he was going to be mad at her.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Harry said, giving Hermione a honest smile. Hermione smiled back. Harry then took this opportunity to fully examine Hermione. She was slighty taller and a little thinner. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore and it had grown into soft, loose curls. She looked beautiful.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Ron asked.

"Er... what?" Harry asked.

"I said do you want to go outside and walk around or something until dinner is ready?" Ron said, again.

"Yeah, sure." Harry answered.

They walked downstairs and walked out the door. They passed through the gate and made a path to the woods behind Ron's house. They laughed and were reminiscing.

"I still can't believe Neville told Pansy off. That made me so proud." Ron said.

"I know. Neville needs to be more confident. He's a good guy." Harry said.

They walked alittle more when Hermione changed the subject.

"What do you think is going to happen this year?"

Harry thought about it and answered, "I really don't know. The worst that could happen is that Voldemort could come and kill us all."

"Thanks for being so direct." Ron said, gulping.

Harry regreted what he said, but continued, "Look, I'm not going to sugarcoat it. I don't know what is going to happen. I could win this battle, or I can lose."

"You're wrong. _We _could win this, or _we_ could lose. But Harry, with me and Ron on your side, I don't see how we could lose. It's going to be the three of us, forever and always. Don't ever think that you are on your own." Hermione told him in a strict voice.

"Hermione's right, you know. With you knowing your way 'round wands, Hermione knowing all spells, and my strategic abilities, You-Know-Who's going to have it rough." Ron said.

Harry just smiled at his friends. He loved them more than anything and he didn't want anything to happen to them. He mentally swore to himself that he would protect them with everything in his being.

"Let's go back. I think I smell my mom's famous pot stew cooking. Mmmm." Ron said, licking his lips and sprinting back to his house. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. They took off after Ron.

_'Some things never change.' _Harry thought.

* * *

Dinner was different this time at the Burrow. Fred and George sent their apologies because they had to work on a big project they've been working on, Mr. Weasley had to be rushed to work because of a meeting, and Ginny was sulking and being rude to everyone at the dinner table. 

"Pass the salt, Ron." Ginny said.

"What's the magic word?" Ron teased.

"Now." was the response from Ginny.

Ron dropped his grin and hastily passed her the salt. Nobody liked Ginny's behavior, and when she was rude to Mrs. Weasley, she was told to skip dinner and go to her room. She stomped all the way up to her room.

"What has gotten into her lately?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Everyone shrugged. Hermione glanced up the stairs where Ginny went and asked Mrs. Weasley, "Do you mind if I room somewhere else. Ginny isn't very happy with me right now and I don't want to cause anymore problems with her today."

"Sure, dear. You know what? I can move Percy's bed in with Ron and Harry and you can sleep with them tonight. I trust you three." Mrs. Weasley told her.

Everyone finished dinner and they all decided to go to bed. Mrs. Weasley did exactly what she said she would and moved Percy's bed into Ron's room. They all changed into their pajama's and got in their beds. Ron couldn't stay up any longer. He bid them goodnight, and fell asleep. Harry and Hermione just sat there in silence, not know what to say. Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you if you want to talk. I mean... since Sirius... Look, just know that I'm here. Me and Ron both are here. We are in this together."

"I know. I'm so grateful that I have you two in my life." Harry replied back to her. He looked at her in the moonlight that was shining in through the window. She looked stunning. She leaned over and hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Sweet dreams, Hermione."

Harry listened to Hermione's peaceful breathing as she slept. _'I'm glad you've come into my life, Hermione.' _Harry thought, then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: so that was chapter two. Tell me what you think. I should have chapter 3 up shortly. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley**

Harry woke up in Ron's room completely alone. He figured that Hermione and Ron already woke up and went down to get breakfast. He got dressed and went downstairs. When he went downstairs, Ginny and Hermione were once again having a fight. Although they weren't yelling like yesterday, they were talking in hush whispers.

"Ginny, you can't do this. You deserve so much better than him."

"Hermione, I love him. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm going to be with him even if that means running away from home."

Harry stood very still and listened very closely. _' Why would Ginny run away?' _Harry wondered. He also wondered who the guy was.

"Malfoy is a rude guy. Who's to say that he truely loves you. What if he's using you?" Hermione pointed out.

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand. Just because the guy that you love isn't showing you any interest doesn't mean that you can jump all over my feelings. I love Draco from the bottom of my heart and if you can't understand that, then you really weren't my friend in the first place." Ginny said.

Hermione took a step back and stared in disbelief. "How dare you say that I'm not your friend. Why do you think I'm telling you this? I'm looking out for you."

" Well don't. I don't need you to look out for me. I never have and I never will. I wouldn't care if Voldemort got a hold of you. You deserve what comes to you. Draco opened my eyes to the way things should be. And that means getting rid of Mudbloods like you." Ginny said, the venom reaching her voice.

"You don't mean that." Hermione said, clearly upset. She was starting to cry softly.

"Oh I do, Hermione. Now if you would get out of my way, _please._" Ginny said walking past Hermione.

Hermione stood in place and sobbed to herself. Harry wanted more than anything to just rush up and hold her. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he didn't want Hermione to know that he was listening. But she already knew.

"Come out here, Harry. I need to talk to you."

Harry walked around the corner and went up to Hermione. _'How is it that she knows everything?' _Harry wondered. She wiped her eyes and spoke to him urgently.

"Harry, I need you to keep this arguement secret. Don't tell Ron or anyone about this. Ginny's changed. We've all seen that, but she's changed for the worse. I think that she is in league with Voldemort."

"Wow." That was all Harry could say. His mind was racing. Never in a million years did he think that she would betray them.

"I know. It pains me to see this happen. Voldemort wants to turn everyone against you. He's taken Ginny, but who else? We need to keep strong. Me, you, and Ron. Find out who else Voldemort is after and make sure that he doesn't get anyone else." Hermione said knowingly.

"Right. We'll keep this between us, but if Ginny does something else like yell at you or anything out of line, we are telling Ron." Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement and she and Harry left to find Ron. Ron was outside playing Wizard's Chess by himself. He looked up and saw them walking towards them and he smiled.

"Harry come and play with me. Hermione can take note on how many times I beat you." Ron egged on.

"You're on." Harry teased.

"Boys are so helpless." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Kids, it's time to go to Diagon Alley! Come down here." Mrs. Weasley yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Ron's room and walked down the stairs. Ginny rushed passed them and knocked them over.

"Watch it." Ginny said over her shoulder.

"Yes, queen Ginny." Ron said sarcastically. They helped each other up when Ron said, "Ginny better watch that attitude or Malfoy's going to be in love with her."

Hermione and Harry stared at each other but kept quiet. They reached the bottom of the stairs when Mrs. Weasley poured Floo Powder in each of their hands. "Remember to speak very clearly."

They each said Diagon Alley and when they got there, they went straight to the stores that they needed to go to. Harry and Ron went to the Quidditch store, while Hermione went to look at the books. They met up at Fred and George's store when they were done. They stood around outside when they heard the voice of someone very familiar.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You're looking pretty nice there, Mudblood. If you didn't have such dirty blood..."

"If you value your life, you wouldn't finish that sentence." Harry threatened.

"Ooohhh, my my. Aren't we in a foul mood today? Well I guess I better go, so widdle Harry Potter doesn't get angry." Malfoy said. "Let's go." Draco motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow. They were laughing as they walked away. Harry noticed that Malfoy met up with Ginny, but he didn't point it out. Especially in front of Ron.

"Malfoy better not get in my face this year, or I won't hold back." Ron said.

"Ron, you just need to learn to ignore him. His insults don't bother me." Hermione said.

"They bother me. You don't deserve to be talked to like that, Hermione." Harry said.

"Thanks." Hermione said, shyly but clearly enjoying the complement.

"Hey Harry, Hermione. Hey Ron." They heard a dreamy voice behind them. They turned around to see Luna standing there, staring at Ron with this dreamy expression on her face. She was completely oblivious to what was going on around them. All her focus was on Ron.

"Hey." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Hello Luna." Ron said, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Are you ready to go back to school?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I think that this year will be a great year. We get to learn more advanced spells." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it should be rather interesting. Do you mind if I join you on the train?" Luna asked.

"No, not at all. You can sit with us." Harry said.

"Okay, well I best get going. Bye guys. Save me a seat Ronald." Luna said, winking at Ron.

All he could do was mumble. Hermione giggled slightly and Harry grinned at the way Ron was acting. They knew that Ron fancied Luna alot. They silently agreed to get them together this school year somehow.

It was time to leave Diagon Alley and get to platform 9¾ so they could get to the train. They gathered their things and went through the barrier. They said their good-byes to Mrs. Weasley and boarded the train. They found a compartment and went inside.

"I'm so glad school is starting up. I've missed it terribly." Hermione said, putting her stuff up and sitting down beside Harry, Crookshanks in her lap.

"Yeah, I've got to admit that I do like school. Not the schoolwork or homework. Well, the only think I like is Quidditch actually." Ron said.

Harry just looked at the two then looked out the window. He was finally going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: chapter 4 will be about being at Hogwarts. There will be more problems with Ginny and Malfoy, Ron admits out loud that he likes Luna, and more Harry and Hermione flirting will be going on. 


End file.
